


Doctor's Orders

by letek



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alien Sex, Established Relationship, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, bet ya didn't know that, phlox is a dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letek/pseuds/letek
Summary: Phlox does his best to make sure that Archer will get a good night's sleep.
Relationships: Jonathan Archer & Phlox, Jonathan Archer/Phlox
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Doctor's Orders

Archer trudged into the mess hall. He had gotten so caught up in his work that he’d completely forgotten to eat dinner that night. It was late; he should’ve just gone to bed but the feelings of hunger in his belly were unrelenting. The room was empty except for a certain Denobulan doctor sitting in the back. Archer glanced at Phlox and smiled. He had secretly been hoping to bump into him here- Archer knew that he frequented the mess hall around this time of night. 

Phlox looked up from the PADD in his hand and returned Archer’s smile, “Good evening, Captain. You’re up late.” Archer noticed a lilt in Phlox’s tone that suggested his slight disapproval of the captain’s sleeping patterns. 

Archer rubbed the back of his neck, “I just lost track of time. Don’t worry, Doc, I’ll go straight to bed after I get some food in my stomach.” 

Phlox didn’t say anything else; he simply nodded and went back to studying whatever was on the PADD that had him so fascinated. 

Archer didn’t particularly enjoy eating alone. So, after he got his meal, he went to sit down next to Phlox. He knew that Phlox wouldn’t mind his company either. They had grown close throughout the years they’d worked together, closer than Archer would’ve ever expected. 

“What are you working on?” 

“I’m looking through some literature on the development of a new vaccine for Blavak’s syndrome.” 

“Blavak’s syndrome?” 

“It’s a neurological condition that affects only a certain subsection of the Dekendi species.” 

Archer had just taken a healthy bite out of his mashed potatoes but made a noise in acknowledgement. 

Phlox eyed him for a few seconds, “I hope you haven’t made a habit of staying up this late, Jonathan.” 

Archer wiped his mouth with a napkin and suppressed a sigh, “This was a one-time thing, Phlox. I just got a little carried away in reports tonight.” 

Phlox gave him a disbelieving look. 

Archer put his hands up, “I’ve been following your suggestions. I promise I’ve been a model patient.” 

“Mhmm,” Phlox tried to hide his smirk by taking a sip from his mug. 

Archer grinned back, “What’s that look for?” 

“I don’t believe I was giving a ‘look’.” 

Archer narrowed his eyes at him, “You’re a bad liar, Phlox.” 

“Well, I can’t excel in everything,” Phlox shrugged. 

Archer smiled as he continued eating, sharing a comfortable silence with the man sitting next to him. 

After a few minutes, Phlox stood up and began to speak, “Well, I will leave you-” 

Archer reached out and grabbed his hand, “Going so soon?” 

“I figured you might like some time alone before you go to bed.” 

“I’ve been alone all night.” 

Phlox twisted his hand, taking Archer’s into his own grasp and gently began to move his thumb across the knuckles. Archer could feel some of the tension leave his body, just from that one simple touch. Phlox’s presence always had that effect on him. 

Still holding Archer’s hand, Phlox sat back down and Archer scooted his chair closer so that they were facing each other completely. 

“Stay with me tonight?” Archer moved his free hand up to Phlox’s face and caressed his cheek. 

“If you wish, I can sleep with you in your quarters. But only sleep,” Phlox added. 

Archer smirked, “Well, that’s no fun.” 

“You don’t need fun right now. You need rest,” Phlox took the hand that Archer was holding against his cheek and brought it to his lips, kissing the fingers and the inside of Archer’s palm. Archer brushed his thumb against Phlox’s lips, bidding it enter. 

Phlox smiled, “Let’s not get too carried away here.” 

“Why not?” 

“Well, firstly, anyone could walk in.” 

“No one is up right now.” 

“Commander T’Pol is often awake at this hour.” 

Archer shushed him and leaned forward to press his lips against Phlox’s. The Denobulan’s mouth opened all too willingly and Archer smiled into it, proudly. Their kisses were languorous, both of them taking the time to enjoy the simple sensations. Archer reveled in it, in the way that nothing else was on his mind except for the calm serenity of being so intimately connected with another person. They continued to kiss one another, softly and slowly. But soon, Archer felt a pressure inside of him rise to the surface and he pressed further into Phlox’s mouth. Phlox allowed his tongue entry and they deepened the kiss. Archer felt as if he was devouring Phlox with all of the hunger that he had felt before he walked into the mess hall. 

Archer groaned in frustration as Phlox broke off the kiss. 

“This isn’t the rest I ordered.” 

“You’re just as much a participant in this as I am.” Archer grinned, “Doctor.” 

“You’re right, which is why I’m stopping it now. I fear my own urges got the better of me,” 

Phlox stood up and Archer followed. 

Archer placed his hand behind Phlox’s neck and brought their faces closer together- their mouths only a few inches away, “There’s nothing wrong with giving into urges.” 

Phlox smiled and smelled in the aroma of Archer’s pheromones, “You’re making it very difficult for me to restrain myself.” 

Archer moved even closer to Phlox’s lips. He could feel Phlox’s warm, ragged breath on his skin. Their mouths lightly brushed as Archer spoke, “So, don’t.” 

Phlox rested his forehead against Archer’s for a few seconds and sighed. Then suddenly, voraciously, Phlox grabbed the sides of Archer’s head and plunged his tongue into his mouth. It took Archer a second to register the abrupt change in atmosphere. In all honesty, he was surprised that Phlox had lasted this long. 

Phlox bit Archer’s bottom lip and grabbed at his hair, using it to move Archer’s head to the angle he wanted. His tongue slipped around feverishly inside Archer’s mouth and Archer sighed into it, grateful that Phlox had finally taken charge. 

After a few minutes, Archer broke away and smirked, “Took you long enough.” 

Phlox grinned and let out a huffy laugh, but immediately got back to business. He put his lips to Archer’s neck, licking and sucking in the specific area, right above the collarbone, where he knew Archer was most sensitive. Archer let out a moan at the shock and pleasure of the sensation. His chest heaved as Phlox continued kissing and biting his neck. He wouldn’t be able to handle this kind of foreplay very much longer. 

“So, we’re just gonna fuck here on one of these tables then?” Archer breathily asked. 

Phlox laughed, “I don’t think my back would be too appreciative of that in the morning.” 

“Come on, it would be sexy,” Archer waggled his eyebrows. “And I suppose I could give you a back rub tomorrow,” he added. 

“As tempting as that sounds, I think we’d better move this to your quarters.”

As soon as the door shut, Phlox desperately began to unzip Archer’s uniform. After unzipping the top half, he ripped off Archer’s shirt and slid his hands through the wisps of hair on Archer’s chest and over his stomach, feeling the tight muscle underneath his fingers. Phlox sank down to his knees and unzipped the rest of Archer’s uniform, pulling it and the underwear off of him. Archer’s cock popped out, tantalizingly close to Phlox’s face. He looked up at Archer. 

Archer looked into Phlox’s wanting eyes and put his hand on top of his head, “Please.” 

Phlox wet his lips and took Archer’s cock in his hand, slowly licking the shaft from the base to the tip. Archer groaned and Phlox quickly swallowed the entire length into his mouth. 

Archer’s knees nearly buckled in shock, “No patience for teasing tonight, huh?” 

Phlox took Archer’s cock out of his mouth with a pop, “You need to get a decent amount of sleep.” 

Archer chuckled, “You’re really still concerned about that?” 

Phlox lightly licked and swirled his tongue around the tip, then looked back up at him, “I’m still your doctor, even with your cock in my mouth.” 

Archer grinned and stared at him incredulously, leaning down to take Phlox’s head in his hands. He crashed their lips together and plunged his tongue into Phlox’s mouth, tasting the combined saltiness of his own precum and sweat. 

Archer moaned, “Just fuck me.” 

Phlox stood up and Archer immediately moved his hand to Phlox’s pants, frantically trying to get the button undone as they both made their way to the bed. 

“Lay down,” Phlox ordered as he swatted Archer’s hands away and finished unbuttoning his pants. Archer obeyed and laid down on his back, watching as Phlox undressed. Phlox got into bed, hovered over Archer, and gave him a languid kiss. 

“Onto your stomach.” 

Once again, Archer did as he was told. He felt a hot breath on his ear as Phlox gently nibbled at his left earlobe. Phlox yanked his head to the side, exposing Archer’s neck where he sucked and bit at it until Archer couldn’t suppress his moans. Archer felt Phlox’s cock resting hard against his ass, while his own was pressed against the bed under the weight of his body, aching for touch. Archer moved his ass up in the air, rubbing it against Phlox’s cock. 

“I can’t handle the foreplay tonight,” Archer whined. 

Phlox moved his mouth up from the neck and licked Archer’s earlobe, “Patience, Jonathan.” 

Archer groaned, “I thought you said no teasing, Phlox. I can’t stay up all night, you know.” 

Phlox started kissing his way down Acher’s back, paying close attention to every spot that made Archer sigh. “Don't worry, I’ll make sure you get your rest.” 

Phlox reached the top of Archer’s ass and grabbed onto it with both of his hands, squeezing and nibbling it in a few areas. He spread Archer’s cheeks and licked up and down the crack, using the entire length of his eight-inch tongue. Almost like an autonomic reflex, Archer pressed his ass up into Phlox’s face and moved onto his elbows and knees, giving better access- desperate to feel the alien appendage wet and warm against his sensitive skin. Phlox slowly circled his tongue around the hole as he ran his hands up and down Archer’s stomach and thighs, using his fingernails to lightly scratch the skin. Archer grabbed his own cock and started to pump it. 

“Not yet,” Phlox took both of his hands and held them down against Archer’s back as he continued licking and nipping at the small folds around Archer’s hole. Archer felt his heart pound and his body shake as he tried to keep up with the overwhelming sensations. 

Archer groaned and Phlox pressed his tongue against the hole, moving it in and out slightly. He increased the speed and Archer writhed against him, desperately trying to free one of the hands that Phlox had pinned to his back. 

“Please, touch me,” Archer begged. 

Phlox continued holding down Archer’s hands with one of his own, but moved the other to Archer’s balls, cupping them and moving them between his fingers while he ate Archer’s ass as if it were a plate of Chef’s signature eggs benedict. 

Archer moaned- his cock was throbbing, stiff and wanting. Phlox’s skillful licking always made him ache for immediate release. Finally, Phlox moved his hand up and started slowly jerking the hard cock, using Archer’s copious amount of precum as a lubricant. Archer moaned into the pillow that his head was pressed into. As soon as he could feel an orgasm bubbling up, Phlox stopped. 

Archer groaned in frustration, “I was so close.” 

Phlox reached for the lube that was in the desk drawer, “I know.” 

Archer narrowed his eyes, “You’re so mean to me.” 

Phlox chuckled as he squirted the lube in his hands and coated his cock with it, “I’m just the worst, aren’t I?” 

“Come to think of it, I really don’t-” Archer’s train of thought halted as he felt Phlox slowly press his cock into him. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. What was that you were saying, Jonathan?” Phlox pushed deeper inside, nearly all the way in. 

Archer huffed out a laugh, “Oh nothing. I was just gonna tell you how good you are in bed.” 

“Mhmm,” Phlox chuckled and he started slowly moving in and out. Archer’s hole was tight around him and felt like it was pulling him in deeper. The perfect pressure around his cock paired with the intoxicating scent of Archer’s pheromones made Phlox feel feral and hazy. He grabbed onto Archer’s ass and increased the speed of his thrusts. Archer’s mind went blank as he focused only on the tingling pleasure in his body and the sensation of being so full. Phlox grabbed his torso and brought him closer, kissing his lips with hard passion and fervor. Archer could barely handle how deep his cock was as Phlox began thrusting even harder and faster. 

Archer groaned into his mouth, “I want to see you fucking me.” 

Phlox pulled out and flipped Archer onto his back, staring down at him ravenously, like a predator to its prey. Archer put a pillow under his ass and quickly grabbed Phlox’s cock to guide it inside him. 

Phlox grinned, “Eager tonight, aren’t we?” 

Archer wrapped his hands around the back of Phlox’s neck, bringing him down closer. “Just shut up and fuck me,” he demanded as he sloppily kissed Phlox’s lips. 

They continued biting and licking at each other’s mouths as Phlox roughly thrusted in and out of him. Archer scratched up and down Phlox’s back, knowing how much Phlox enjoyed the added sensation. After a few minutes, Phlox’s breathing became heavy and Archer could tell he was getting close. So, he brushed his fingers over the small folds of skin that ran along Phlox’s spine. They were erogenous zones for Denobulans and Archer knew that it would put Phlox over the edge. 

Phlox’s breathing became even more ragged from the jolts of pleasure that Archer’s fingering left him with and he moaned Denobulan expletives into Archer’s ear. Those breathy words were enough to bring Archer even closer to orgasm; his cock twitched and ached for release. After a few moments, Phlox straightened his back up and Archer groaned a sigh of relief as Phlox grabbed onto his cock, quickly jerking it while looking into his eyes as he continued to roughly fuck him- hoping that Archer would come soon, before he did. Archer’s breath hitched in the back of his throat and his head started to feel dizzy. 

“Fuck,” he tried to catch his breath. “Phlox, I’m-” 

“Come,” Phlox demanded as he pushed even harder into Archer’s ass. 

In an instant, Archer felt all of the built-up tension fade away as searing pleasure racked his body. His cum shot up into the air and landed onto his stomach in thick streaks. Phlox moved back down to kiss him as he continued thrusting into Archer’s hole, desperate and eager for his own release. After Archer came down from his high, he moved his hand to Phlox’s back, deftly fingering and lightly running his nails across the skin folds on his spine. 

Phlox groaned from his touch and Archer moved his mouth down to Phlox’s neck, licking the sensitive skin. He breathed into Phlox’s ear, “Please, Phlox. Come for me.” 

Phlox moaned and quickened his pace, sending aftershocks of pleasure throughout Archer’s body. Phlox felt Archer’s hole twitch, tightening and loosening in waves, and the varying pressure was enough to bring him over the edge. 

“I want to see you come.” 

Right at that moment, Phlox let out a deep groan and Archer could feel the warm wetness of Phlox’s cum as it emptied inside of him. Phlox’s entire body twitched and his mind went blank as he felt the ecstasy of his explosion. He stopped thrusting and laid down on top of Archer, who ran his hands through Phlox’s hair, smiling as he watched the man recover from his orgasm. Archer felt Phlox’s cock soften inside of him until it slipped out. 

Phlox tried to catch his breath and looked at him, grinning as he placed a chaste kiss on Archer’s lips. 

“You still gonna stay here with me tonight?” 

Phlox rolled off of Archer and onto the bed, “Of course. I need to make sure you follow my orders and get some sleep.” 

Archer rolled his eyes, “After that I don’t have the energy to do anything else, even if I wanted to.” 

Phlox smiled, “Good.” 

Archer gave him a kiss, “Now roll over. I wanna be big spoon tonight.” 

“You’re always big spoon,” Phlox sighed. 

“Yeah, because what I say goes.” 

“Is that so?” 

“I’m the captain, remember?” 

Phlox snorted, “Of course. Captain.” He rolled over and Archer followed, holding Phlox’s body snugly against his own. 

Archer felt Phlox’s hand on top of his, rubbing circles over his skin with his thumb, as he drifted off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> \- i love the idea of archer and phlox as a couple and i needed to write something about them  
> \- the only reason this turned into a smut fic is bc john billingsley once tweeted that phlox has a bad back so he doesn't like fucking on tables and i decided that i needed to include that tweet in this fic and then it just turned into all sex...  
> \- i don't really write smut and i don't really read a lot of it so i'm sorry if my writing turned you off lol  
> \- anyway phloxer rights <3


End file.
